Granger—Wait, It's Zabini
by stardustarchive
Summary: Hermione Granger—wait, it's Zabini. Yep, you've heard right. Hermione is a Zabini, twin sister of Blaise Zabini. And... if you're the Zabini girl, it's not hard to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, the best friend of Blaise Zabini. Or maybe it is hard, falling in love, considering who they were in the past. But it'd happen. Oh yes, it would happen, no matter how long it took.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have three different stories going on right now, and all of them are pretty action packed. I seriously need a break, and another story is literally the last thing I need right now, but I cannot, I repeat, I cannot leave this idea alone. I promise to update the other stories, but I wanted the idea out. I have nearly everything planned for my other stories, so don't worry!

I've recently read some fanfictions about Hermione being a long lost Zabini, blah blah blah and end up falling in love with Draco. Of course. But… most of them aren't finished, and it just makes me so sad, so I wanted to write a light hearted story about Hermione being a Zabini.

There won't be much action, because I'd feel all ninny writing it so... Anyway, this will take place after the War, when the kids all retake their school year and whatever. Also, there will be cursing. Like, really bad cursing. I don't curse (I'm innocent! Yeah, yeah, I'm not so innocent because I know the words, but still) but I feel like an agitated Slytherin would curse at times, so... I haven't put the literal words on the page, but it's there, so just be warned. (I asterisked them, just in case)

Also, I am sick of all those fanfictions where the parents go all blunt like: Hermione, you're adopted, derrrrrp. And then Hermione just randomly flies off the handle. It's unrealistic, and too choppy. I'll try to keep it smooth as possible. Thanks, and tell me what you think!

P.S. Can anyone tell me where I got the first... oh I dunno three or four lines of dialogue? :)

 **Granger - Wait, It's Zabini**

Chapter One:

"I have a brother?" Blaise asked.

"No," Mr. Zabini drawled. "But you have a sister," he said, stretching out the last word, the s in sister sounding like a hiss.

"But then where is she?" the boy demanded.

"Somewhere safe," said Mrs. Zabini softly, touching her son's shoulder.

"Where would that be?" Blaise asked.

"Somewhere with Muggles," Mr. Zabini muttered. Blaise's expression darkened.

"What do you mean, with Muggles? You mean she's not a witch?"

"It's best that we don't know. If we do know who or where she is, then she is in danger from the Dark Lord," Mrs. Zabini said.

"But - why did you send her away?"

Mr. Zabini's eyes flashed. "You have to realize that the Dark Lord was killing all pureblood children who weren't male at the time of when you two were born. We had to give her away in order to keep her alive,"

"How could you be so selfish? You're basically saying you don't know where she is, or what she even looks like just so - "

"To keep her alive, yes! And selfish?" Mrs. Zabini asked sharply. "It was the hardest decision of my life! However, I chose to give her away for her to lead a life rather than be killed. You must understand that the Dark Lord is trying to control us. We've been staying pretty much neutral since the resurrection of the Dark Lord, but soon we didn't have a choice. He wanted all the male purebloods to become his followers. We, luckily escaped that fate,"

Mr. Zabini sighed. "The Dark Lord did not know your mother was going to have two children. We did not know either. However, with a simple spell, we knew we were going to have a son, and we could not keep that piece of information from the Dark Lord. But… after both of you were born, we knew we could protect your sister. So we did.

"Father, do you know how ridiculously unbelievable this is? Do you think I can believe you? First I find out I have a sister, then I find out we don't even know where the f*** she is! I don't know if she's dead or alive! Besides, the War is over, and Voldemort's dead! No one needs - "

"Blaise, keep your temper in check," Mrs. Zabini said tiredly.

"My temper in check? Ha, you should keep your mentality in check!" said Blaise. Mr. Zabini looked a bit angry at his son for insulting his wife, but Mrs. Zabini held the older Zabini back, knowing Blaise was only acting this way because he was confused, and well, very confused.

"We know she is safe. She is your twin. Twins are uncommon in the wizarding world, just like the muggle world. However, twins are special in the wizarding world because they share connections. If she was dead, you'd most certainly feel it," said Mrs. Zabini.

"What? I've never heard of that," said Blaise,, his tone still slightly snarky.

"It's called the Twin Bond. If the two twins were close, sometimes they'd even know what the other is feeling like,"

"But she's gone," said Blaise dejectedly.

"Well… we wouldn't exactly say that," said Mr. Zabini tentatively.

"Why? Is there another secret you're keeping from me?" demanded Blaise. Mrs. Zabini tried not to wince. Mr. Zabini rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, she - she goes to Hogwarts," said Mr. Zabini. Both mother and father braced themselves from an explosion from their son.

"What? And you tell me now? What if it's someone who I watched get bullied the entire time at Hogwarts? What if she was a Gryffindor?"

"Er, Blaise? Just saying you shouldn't ever watch someone get bullied your entire time at Hogwarts," said Mrs. Zabini. Blaise shrugged.

"Well, we don't know if you know her, but her name is Hermione Granger," said Mr. Zabini. Blaise blanched.

"Hermione Granger? No - no - please, don't tell me it's her, please, don't tell me it's her,"

"Why not?" asked Mrs. Zabini.

"I should fling myself off a cliff," Blaise muttered. "She, in fact, is someone I've watched get bullied my entire time at Hogwarts,"

"What?" Mr. Zabini said sharply.

"It's Draco… he loves taunting her, calling names, insulting her looks and interests, and whatnot."

"But why would he do that? " asked Mrs. Zabini.

Blaise shrugged. "I personally don't know the details, but apparently it's a thing. But now, I find out she's my long lost twin sister, and mortal enemies with my best friend Draco: well, my life is officially screwed,"

Both the Zabini parents were torn on whether to look angry or ashamed. Silence settled around the house until Blaise broke the silence.

"So… does Hermione know anything at all? About me? You?" Blaise said.

"I've informed Jean to tell her everything tonight… she should be coming through the Floo any time now," said Mrs. Zabini.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the Floo erupted into life, and out stumbled a soot covered Hermione with a furious look on her face.

"There's no POSSIBLE way I am related to you!" she burst out. Mr. Zabini looked a bit taken aback, while Mrs. Zabini raised her eyebrows.

"Did I also mention she's a Gryffindor?" Blaise added dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

237 views, 32 follows, 15 favorites, and 8 reviews… do you guys know how awesome that is? What the flipping ferret, this is insane! And this is only for the first chapter! Thank you so much, this means so much to me!

Also. I know in a lot of these "Hermione is a Zabini" fics Hermione just flies off the handle when she finds out she's adopted. I just tried to imagine how I would react to that scenario. I'm not really pleased on how she found out, but I really couldn't come up with anything else that didn't sound too blunt.

And eh, this isn't the best chapter ever, but it's just a 'go with the flow' chapters anyway. Anyway, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!

 **Granger - Wait, It's Zabini**

Chapter 2:

Hermione straightened, embarrassed at lashing out at the three people she was completely unfamiliar with.

"I'm sorry, I just had a rough day. It's not every day your mum tells you you're a pureblood and a Zabini," said Hermione sheepishly, chuckling weakly.

"Oh, no, we understand. Of course it must've been a shock for you," said Mrs. Zabini. Mrs. Zabini stepped forward and hugged the girl, who was the split image of her. Hermione's mind was swirling with thoughts. So much had happened today…

 ****FLASHBACK****

The Grangers were sitting in a polite circle in their living room, deathly silent. Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Uh… why did you call me here, again?"

Mrs. Granger looked reluctant answer. "Hermione, no matter what we tell you, remember you'll always be my daughter at heart,"

"We'll always love you, remember that," said Mrs. Granger, speaking up. Hermione smoothed her shirt.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm adopted?" she asked. She looked directly at the gaping faces of her parents. "Please, it isn't hard to figure out. First of all, you're acting like those parents who have to tell their children their adopted in those books I read. Second of all, we look nothing alike. Two raven haired people cannot have a brunette child. Well, at first I thought you were my parents, but then when I learned about genetics and DNA and whatnot, I started to question it. So… do you know who my biological parents are?"

"Well," said Mrs. Granger, surprised her daughter was accepting everything so calmly, "They're a respectable family called Zabini,"

"Zabini… aren't they pureblood?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I think she mentioned something like that," mumbled Mr. Granger.

"Zabini as in Blaise Zabini? The person in the Slug Club?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, we have no idea what you are talking about," said Mrs. Granger, a bit confused. Hermione seemed to realize that she was rambling.

"Uh, so do I meet them or something?" asked Hermione, struggling to keep calm.

"Yes, they said to say Zabini Manor into the fireplace; they already connected our fireplace to the Floo. Your mother said to collect your things later, and that she and the family wanted to talk to you first," said Mr. Granger.

"Oh. I - I want to tell you I love you too," Hermione said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both gave her a hug.

Hermione's brain was whirring, and she was feeling quite faint. During the war, she had learned how to keep her face a blank mask and not show emotion. She was putting up this mask now, unsure how to react. She knew being overdramatic wasn't going to help in this situation, so she did everything in her power not to hyperventilate. Deep breaths, Hermione. You got through a war, you can get through this. You won't lose control. You won't scream.

Hermione felt like screaming. And in this condition, she stepped into the fireplace.

When she saw the Zabini family, in a circle, talking, she couldn't help loosening the tantrum that had been building up inside of her. As a result, she blurted out:

"There's no POSSIBLE way I am related to you!"

 ****PRESENT****

"So… you're my brother? Like, Blaise, isn't it?" asked Hermione. Blaise nodded, looking a bit shy.

"I'd first like to start off our new sibling relationship by apologizing," said Blaise. "I know how I just stood by in the shadows while you were being bullied, and I'm sincerely sorry about that,"

Hermione took a deep breath. Forgive and forget. Blaise was an easy person to forgive. He didn't do much to her in the war or in school.

"Apology accepted," said Hermione, with a wide smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, it was a genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

1,124 views, 59 followers, 33 favorites, 18 reviews… like I said before, amazing! Like I posted TWO chapters and FIFTY NINE followers? I am flattered! Thank you so much guys! Umm also, some people said it's too fast paced and the chapters were too short, and I'm sorry about that. I have no clue where this is going (haha, yeah very unlike me) and please forgive me if the story is too choppy or whatever. :)

Also, quite sick of those fics where Hermione is under a glamour charm, and in reality, she's really pretty. It makes it look like Draco only falls in love with her because she's pureblood and pretty. NO. This is not the case in my story.

Another thing. Blaise and Hermione have different birthdays, (Blaise's is September 2, 1979; Hermione's is September 19, 1979) but for the sake of this story, let's make them twins.

* * *

 **Granger - Wait, It's Zabini**

Chapter 3:

The next couple of hours was spent by interacting with one another, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini patiently filling in why they had to send her away, and getting to know each other in general. In the end, Hermione decided that the Zabini family was overall a good family, unlike some other pureblood families she knew. The Malfoys, she thought with a shudder.

"So is my name really Hermione?" Hermione asked. To her relief, her biological parents nodded. "Thank Merlin, I don't think I could've handled a new name," she said nervously.

"Well, Hermione," said Mrs. Zabini, shifting in her plush seat. "Your last name, is, though, Zabini. Would you still like to be called Hermione Granger or Hermione Zabini? It's your choice."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip in thought. "If you don't mind, Mrs. Zabini, I'd like to keep my last name for now. Is that alright?" she asked slowly, not wanting to upset her new 'family'.

"Of course that's alright, dear," said Mrs. Zabini. She glanced at the clock. "Dear, me. You must head back to your home, Hermione, and pack your things,"

Hermione gulped. "My things?" she asked.

"Oh, it's slipped my mind - I arranged with Jean and Richard that you'd be moving in with us."

Oh dear. Hermione realized that Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, as well as Blaise were carefully gauging her reaction.

"Er, of course. I'll just… go," Hermione fumbled.

"Great, you can use the Floo back," Mrs. Zabini said, looking relieved.

As she disappeared in a great plume of green smoke, Blaise turned to Mrs. Zabini. "Mother, I think I'll need to make a visit."

"With who?" Mrs. Zabini asked, still looking at the fireplace where Hermione had disappeared into.

"Draco. He deserves to know I have a… I dunno, a long lost sister? " Blaise said, attempting a sarcastic shrug.

Mr. and Mrs. Zabini exchanged wary glances. "Blaise, dear, I really don't know if that's a good - "

"He's my best friend. He deserves to know!"

"Oh, shut up," Mr. Zabini snapped. "Make your visit," he said, then muttered something under his breath that sounded familiar to 'teenagers'. "But make it quick."

Blaise smiled. "I'll be back in an hour's time," he said. He bounded over to the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron!"

Mrs. Zabini turned to Mr. Zabini. "Why is he going without even telling Draco to meet him there?"

Mr. Zabini grunted. "He probably owled him before and had just needed to get our permission. Very Slytherin, that one."

* * *

"You came," Blaise said as a greeting, settling next to Draco on the seat of the bar table.

Draco looked up boredly. "Of course I did. What would I do, ignore you, when you said you had something urgent to tell me?"

Blaise shifted. "Well, not exactly urgent, but…"

"I'd like a glass of Firewhiskey," Draco ordered. The bartender jerked his head in acknowledgement.

"Just butterbeer, please," Blaise politely. "But something tells me you don't want to be drunk when you hear what I'm going to say."

"I know how to control myself when it comes to alcohol. I just need a drink."

Blaise glanced sideways at him. "Seems like you need that drink more often now, eh?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut up and tell me whatever you needed to tell me in the first place instead of berating me on what I drink."

The bartender served them their drinks. Blaise glanced at it. "Well…"

"Blaise, I might as well have children while I'm waiting for you to answer me." His tone took on a sarcastic note. "Tell me, dear friend, what ails you?"

Blaise snorted. If only it was that easy telling him! "I, uh, well, turns out I have a sister."

Draco took a sip of Firewhiskey. "And hippogriffs spout rainbows," he said. "Spit it out."

"Er, that was sort of it," Blaise said a bit nervously. "I have a sister."

Draco looked at him incredulously, then his face returned to its normal bored expression. He picked up his glass of Firewhiskey. "Huh, never seen her around much."

Blaise scoffed. "That may be due to the fact that I learned I had a sibling, I dunno, this morning?"

"Okay, so, how did you guys reconnect? Was it like a big, happy family reunion type of shit?"

Blaise looked at the alcoholic drink distastefully. "No, we just talked for a while."

Draco swirled the contents of his drink. "Ah. Anything else to say? Does she look like you? Was she kidnapped?"

Blaise drummed his fingers against the bar table. "She looks almost exactly like my mother."

"And how did you find her?" Draco persisted, managing to look uninterested, but his voice told otherwise.

The lights above buzzed, filling up a void of silence. A hum of conversation settled as a background noise. Blaise's chair squeaked. "It's a long story I don't know if you'll want to hear."

Draco crossed his arms. "Alright, then. Safer questions." When Blaise shot him a lot, Draco said, "What? You can't just tell someone you now magically have a sister and get no questions!"

Blaise sighed in acquiesce. "Ask away."

"She older or younger?"

Blaise tapped his foot. "Er, neither," he said. "She's sort of my… twin."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So in conclusion, you've found your long lost twin sister, am I right?"

"Yes, that's about right."

"Mmm," Draco said. "What's her name?"

Merlin, here came the hardest part: how to tell his best friend that his new found sister was one of his enemies…

"Blaise?" Draco took a casual sip of Firewhiskey.

"Hermione Granger," Blaise mumbled, hoping Draco would explode.

Almost comically, Draco's eyes widened as he spat out his drink all over the table. Blaise scooted away from the mess and flicked his wand elegantly to clear the table.

"Hermione Granger?" Draco asked after a bout of coughing. "Are you fucking kidding me? Hermione Granger, war heroine, Gryffindor, and not to mention mudblood is your twin sister?" Are you pulling my wand?"

Blaise regarded him coolly. "No, Draco, I am not pulling you wand. And why is it so hard to believe? War heroine means she fought and won for the right side of the war. Gryffindor shows her bravery and personality. And she is a pureblood now, not that it matter anyway."

Draco sneered. "Defending a mudblood? Seems like you've got readied defenses for other comments too."

"Yeah, because I was worried you might act like this!"

"Why even tell me, then? Why even tell me some mudblood scum is your sister now?" Draco's grey eyes flashed.

"Because," Blaise said angrily, "she's now part of my life, but since you are too, I thought you deserved to know! Besides, you know blood status means nothing now - you even told me yourself!"

"Well, don't talk to me about her anymore, because I don't give a fucking damn," Draco snarled, getting up to leave.

He was halfway out of Leaky Cauldron when Blaise called,

"You're just too afraid to face your mistakes! You're guilty of your past and you know it! You're blocking out any memory of the War because if what? Because you're a coward! Just because she fought for the Light and you were just a Death Ea - "

That was enough for Draco. He stormed back to where Blaise was standing and grabbed his shirt. "You have no fucking idea, Zabini, if what happened in the War. Your family may have chickened out on joining either side, but I know what it's like out there." Viciously, he pulled up his left sleeve, showing Blaise of the tattoo that branded him of his past, present, and future, letting go of his shirt. "I am not a coward," he growled. "I'm just trying to survive through what's left for me."

Breathing heavily, Draco walked out, leaving Blaise to straighten his shirt and wonder what has happened between Draco and Hermione during the War.


End file.
